the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Really just need to get this off my chest
Hi guys. Umm...yeah, before I begin, I just need to apologize in advance incase I might accidentally offend someone. I don't think I will, but just to be careful, yeah? So, uh...let me just explain...some things. First, a lot of you are already starting to wonder what happened with Corrin and Alba. Well, I can't tell full details out of respect for the people who were involved. How to explain it here, uh, well, basically some kind of difficult information was revealed and we had to make a tough choice. And that's really all I can say and not disrespect the people who were involved. Please, I'm really not trying to be secretive, I just don't want anyone to get hurt more than already happened. Following with that, can I just say something to the people who disagree with our choice? Well...go ahead. Keep on disagreeing. I understand why you guys might not agree with us. Seriously, I'm not even sure if I agree with what I had to do anymore. And if you want to call me a bad admin for it, go ahead. I'd even be a little inclined to agree with you. Just please think before possibly calling Icy or I bad people. Let me explain something. Admins...well, we're still people. We still have opinions and feelings about things that happen. We still get hurt or scared or upset or feel guilty. Truth is, we're all only humans. We don't just lose all emotions and feelings when we have to punish people. And, contrary to how it might seem, our personal feelings do not influance our actions. If they do, something is very wrong. Honestly if I let my personal feelings dictate my job as an admin, well, hell, I'd like never punish ever just because I'd feel bad about it. What I'm trying to say is, please don't judge us as people based on our actions as admins. If your my friend, and I have to punish you, please do not just assume I've turned on you as a friend. As admins, we need do what we believe is right for the wiki. There are no betrayals...I'd never even consider betraying a friend. Sometimes my job just forces me to go against how my heart wishes I'd go. Please, please try and understand. Also we do make mistakes. We are flawed people, like all of you. If you guys think we did something wrong, then don't just assume we did it out of spite, because again, that's not what's going on. We probably just made an honest mistake. I mean, I'm actually the worst at dealing with problems. I am being totally honest. I make more mistakes than you guys know, and I admit that with full honesty. I guess, what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry for what we had to do last night, but right now I am not willing to give out more details, at least not on a freaking blog like this one. And I'm just asking to please, please try and not associate admin actions with the feelings of said admin. Because, we only want to do what we think is best for the wiki, and I still care deeply about each and every one of you...more than you guys might realize. Category:Blog posts